villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sith Empire
'The Sith Empire '''is one of two playable factions in the MMORPG game ''Star Wars: The Old Republic. They are a vast interstellar empire ruled by the Sith.'' ''Initially they were presented as a deadly and feared Empire, but as the game progressed, their threat level has been reduced as more powerful villains were introduced, turning the Empire into a more anti-heroic faction. History Beginnings As the First Sith Empire crumbled at the end of the Great Hyperspace War, Darth Vitiate broadcast a message to the people of the Sith Empire ordering them to leave Korriban and flee to Dromund Kaas. As most of the other Sith Leaders were dead, they complied. The remaining Sith Ships fleet to Dromund Kaas, an abandoned and forgotten world, where Vitiate promised his people a bigger and more powerful Sith Empire that would overthrow the Republic and Jedi. Over the next centuries, the refugees built massive cities and temples on Dromund Kaas and built a new army and navy. As their new homeworld was unknown to the rest of the galaxy, the Republic never suspected the true Sith survived. As the Sith rebuilt themselves, several rogue and Dark Jedi adopted the Sith Ways and created their own Sith Empires or factions including Exar Kun, Darth Revan, Darth Malak, and Darth Nihilus. However the Republic and Jedi defeated the Empires and factions of those Sith. Return 300 years after the defeat of the Sith Triumvirate, Vitiate and his Dark Council decided the Empire was ready and launched his invasion of the Republic. After 28 years of war, the Empire was victorious, but they were only able to conquer half of the known galaxy. After the treaty of Coruscant was signed, the Sith began facing inner trouble, as many important Sith began fighting over power and backstabbing each other. In addition, several proxy wars were waged against the Republic. Eventually a second war began and the Sith Empire began facing defeats and losing important political and military leaders. It soon became clear to the Sith that they were just as desperate as the Republic. On occasion, the Republic and Empire reluctantly teamed up with each other to fight enemies that threatened both galactic superpowers such as the Sith Empire of the traitorous Darth Malgus, the Hutt Cartel. the traitorous Dread Lord's and the Order of Revan. During the final battle against Revan, Vitiate revealed his true plans to destroy all life in the Galaxy, including those of the Sith Empire and the Dark Council declared him a traitor. Eternal Empire Vitiate returned however as Valkorion with his true trump card, the Eternal Empire which he had been secretly building behind the scenes while the Sith Empire was preparing for war on Dromund Kaas. Under the might of the Eternal Empire, the Republic and Sith Empires were overwhelmed and forced to surrender, with most of the members of the Dark Council killed or missing. The Sith reluctantly signed a peace treaty with the Eternal Empire that would allow the Sith Empire to remain independent, in exchange however, they had to pay heavy tribute of raw material and resources and live under arms limitation. (A similar treaty was signed by the Republic). Darth Acina, the sole remaining member of the Dark Council took up leadership of the Sith Empire as Empress. However, neither the Sith Empire or Galactic Republic were willing to bow to the Eternal Empire and it's new Emperor Arcann and once again, reluctantly teamed up to form the Alliance, a rebel movement secretly backed and financed by the Sith Empire and Galactic Republic to overthrow the Eternal Empire and free the Galaxy. Legacy Eventually, by means unknown, the Sith Empire vanished from the Galaxy. It is currently unknown if it was overthrown or collapsed in on itself because of in fighting. However, Darth Sidious would find inspiration from the former Empire, and model his own empire after it. Members Leaders Emperor * Sith Emperor * Darth Marr (Ruler from 3640-3637 BBY) * Darth Acina (Current Ruler) Dark Council *Sphere of Ancient Knowledge **Darth Arctis **Darth Thanaton **Darth Nox *Sphere of Biotic Science **Darth Acharon *Sphere of Defense of the Empire **Darth Marr *Sphere of Expansion and Diplomacy **Darth Ravage *Sphere of Imperial Intelligence **Darth Jadus **Darth Zhorrid *Sphere of Laws and Justice **Darth Mortis *Sphere of Mysteries **Darth Ekkage *Sphere of Military Offense **Darth Vengean **Darth Baras **Darth Arho **Darth Arkous *Sphere of Military Strategy **Darth Azamin **Darth Decimus *Sphere of Production and Logistics **Darth Vowrawn *Sphere of Technology **Darth Mekhis **Darth Hadra **Darth Karrid **Darth Acina *Sphere of Sith Philosophy **Darth Aruk *Other **Darth Sajar Sith Lords *Darth Andru *Darth Malgus *Darth Serevin *Darth Angral *Lord Tarnis *Lord Nefarid *Lord Sadic *Lord Praven *Lord Vivicar *The Emperor's Wrath *Jaesa Willsaam *Lord Draahg *Aloysius Kallig *Khem Val *Ashara Zavros *Xalek *Darth Zash *Darth Skotia *Darth Tormen *Darth Jaga *Darth Gravus *Darth Glovoc *Scourge Military Officials *Arkos Rakton - Supreme Commander *Moff Broysc - Moff *Malavai Quinn - Captain *Lieutenant Pierce - Black Ops Lieutenant Imperial Intelligence * Cipher Nine Hired-Ons * The Great Hunt Champion * Skavak * Andronikos Revel Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Fascists Category:Warlords Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Organization Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Protective Villains Category:Slaver Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Spy Category:Monarchs Category:Teams